


Last night was...

by Unelore



Series: Drabbels [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 02:03:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13471365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unelore/pseuds/Unelore
Summary: "Prompt": I just suddenly heard "Last night was amazing" in another context and got slammed with sterek feelsSo here's a drabble





	Last night was...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyDrace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/gifts).



> So the lovely Minna had a prompt and I actually managed to write something, the original text was 153 words but hopefully, it still works at 100 ^^

“So how was last night?” John almost regretted asking when he saw his sons face, though if he was smiling from the mere mentioning of last night then is was a good thing. If anyone deserved happiness in their life it was them. It had taken them years to get to here, they had needed to be alright in their own skins, then alright with being around each other. After seeing them cuddled up, sleeping, with the end credit of Return of the Jedi playing, John had pushed them about going on an actual date.  
“Last night was amazing, dad.”


End file.
